Marriage
Marriage What is Marriage? Being married to someone you love is exciting, Marriage is when you two decided to be husband and wife in game please dont take this in real life unless you guys are real married. Most couple in Dark-RO leads to marriage it is your responsibility to take care of each other as you become together as one. Of course there is requirement before getting married well first of all you must have enough money to proceed and your partner is online you must have certain things check the requirements and proceed in How to get married. Requirements *Base lvl 70(or higher, to adopt) *Tuxedo For The Groom *Wedding DressFor The Bride *Wedding Ring'sThis Ring's Will be given to the Couple after the Wedding, *Wedding Veil(Optional) *Diamond Ring (Both groom and bride) *1,200,000 zeny for the bride and 1,300,000 zeny for the groom These items are all available at an NPC in Lighthalzen and Prontera or you could buy this from a player or hunt. Skills How to get Married How to get married? First of all check at the requirements after having all the requirements go to the nearest church or whatever church you prefer there are two located there are one church located in prontera and the other one is located at lutie (xmas). Talk to the NPC girl don't get mixed up by choosing groom when your the bride and the bride when your the groom, players prefer that groom must register than the bride. After the NPC will ask for the name of your groom or bride, then after tell to your partner that you had register already and she/he can talk to the NPC after the NPC will ask if your " Character name " then if you are the person you will pick yes and the wedding may proceed when the NPC says so and it will apear and broadcast it in the town to let others now. And after you guys get married you can check at Adoption section to know how to adopt or just live happily ever after! Note* don't forget that players can distrupt your wedding by doing objection and just fool around if it happen we suggest that you move to another church. And if time pass by you and your partner decided to divorce you can divorce in Control Panel of Dark-RO when your partner is not Online, but if they are you can do it inside prontera church and it also requires zenys to divorce both of you and divorcing part of marriage. Divorce Guide Using DarkRO control panel * Log in your account at www.dark-ro.net. *Click Control Panel at the upper left part of the page. * On your Marriage Tab, Choose the married character that you want to divorce. you and your partner must be offline. * You will be prohibited to log in for 2 mins. * Done, You are already Divorced. Online Divorce *''Go to prt_church.'' *''Talk to Sister Lisa.'' *''Choose " I want to Divorce ".'' *''She will ask you for a payment. 50,000z You and your partner must talk w/ the NPC.'' *''After your partner agreed with the Divorce, a Server Message will be announced.'' *''" Abcd has divorced efgh "'' See Also Quest Divorce Guide By Kagamine Rin Adoption Category:Quests Category:Marriage Category:Skills Category:Divorce Category:Adoption